Family Day
by TMCL247
Summary: What if one generation had retired and the next was in trouble? A short story featuring the 'kids' of POI.
1. Chapter 1

A young man sits in a dark corner of the office tapping away at his laptop placed on a random office desk. The glare of the monitor highlights his short brown curly hair, dark features and well defined chiselled jaw.

A flashlight flicks by above his head as he ducks and closes the laptop monitor a little to hide the glow. As the light moves away he quickly unfolds the monitor again and taps more quickly at the keyboard. The more he concentrates the more he tilts his head, an odd quirk.

Powering down and unhooking the cables he stands to leave, "shxt!" As his timing sucked and he stands up just as the next round of checks are taking place and two security guards spot him as they land their flashlights on him through the window walls and into the office. He had been too caught up in the hacking and forgot to check his surroundings before making his next move. _'Ok, maybe I got too excited too quickly'..._ He stuffs his laptop hastily into his backpack and starts running to the opposite side of the office, pulling on his backpack as he did so.

Seeing this the guards fumble around for keys to open the glass door into the office. By that time back up had also arrived and now there was at least half a dozen security chasing after him as they run into the office and spreading out.

Ducking under and leaping over desks, chairs and skidding around the corners, he continues to run through a corridor and up the fire exit staircase before randomly choosing a floor to hide on.

 _'Shxt, shxt, shxt!...'_ As he stands panting heavily trying to control the adrenaline rush. Peering around the corner to check whether the security guards were close by, he neither hears nor sees anything, and lets out a momentary sigh in relief...

"Well this is fun!"

"JESUS!" as he jumps and then relaxes again after seeing who it is. His heart however still beating at a supersonic pace.

The voice remains standing beside him laughing in silence.

Letting out an annoyed puff of air, "Riley!... Stop doing that!" He shouts in a forceful whisper, "you're going to actually give me a heart attack one of these days! And then your fun will be in the morgue."

"Harry... _Please_ ," as she giggles, "so melodramatic. Plus, it's not me that is breaking and entering... Well, I didn't start it" Riley winks as Harry continues to glare at her.

As Harry's glare becomes more intense Riley's eyes only widen more with her smile as she presses down on her lips trying to suppress the obvious fun that she is having at his expense. Now close to snarling at her, Riley couldn't help but notice how like his moms he is. Breaking Harry's rising frustartion and annoyance by flicking her head, "this way, hero" she whispers and chuckles as she moves off.

Harry follows Riley up onto the roof. Before stepping out into the open they stop and access the situation, peering round the corner. Seeing no one nearby Riley runs across the rooftop and stops at a cluster of large metal piping.

Harry follows, and then stops and turns to look questioningly at her.

Smirking Riley removes the backpack from her back and unzips it. Pulling out the rope she proceeds to tie the rope around the large metal pipe. She throws the second set of rope at Harry, who then proceeds to do the same and tie it around another of the large metal pipes.

Faint shouting and echoing footsteps are heard in the stairwell, the guards were closing in on them.

Smiling, Riley glances over the edge of the rooftop before back at Harry. "Last one down buys the drinks" she teases and throws the end of her rope down the side of the building and jumps up onto the ledge. Clipping in her belay device she then lowers herself quickly down the side of the building. Unhooking herself she then lets herself drop the last couple metres down onto the fire staircase on the side of the opposite building. The metal of the staircase clatters and clangs on impact as she lands on it, and from there she scrambles back down to street level.

Impressed, a corner of Harry's mouth curls up watching her. Watching as Riley safely makes it back onto street level Harry follows and starts to lower himself down the side of the building before also successfully leaping onto the metal staircase.

 _Buzz..._

And Riley takes out her phone and looks at it, "come on" she instructs as he lands onto the sidewalk beside her, "this way" and they move off quickly down the street and blending in with the crowd.

Rounding the last corner...

"Ah!" Harry jumps a little again in fright. This time it's from catching a sight of the Man in the Suit staring at him.

Standing frozen and looking _way too_ guilty, Harry shifts his eyes a little before braving it and looking back at him with an uneasy grin across his face. "Hi... Uncle Reese."

As Reese continues to stare hard at Harry, Riley has already ran over to Reese.

Hugging him, "nice timing" she compliments.

Hugging Riley but still not breaking eye contact with Harry, "lets go" he instructs in his usual low, husky and monotone voice as he opens the driver side door to get in. Riley having already climbed into the car.

 _'Oh..'_ As Harry snaps out of his daze and moves to jump into the back passenger seat of the car.

Driving off, they complete their escape...


	2. Chapter 2

Standing on the suburban street curb and looking down, shuffling his feet, a car screeches to a halt in front of him. Harry looks up but doesn't move.

Through the open window, "get in Bro!"

Snapping too, Harry climbs in and the car moves off.

As the silence continues, "you 'k? A bit quiet, _so_ not like you!"

Taking in a deep breath and simultaneously releasing it into a long sigh, "yeah, stuff, you' know..." And Harry leaves it hanging.

"O...K... Changing the subject, what's in the box?"

Harry looks down at the wrapped box he was holding, _'oh yeah'._ "Ah, sorry Bro, too much on my mind... Ugh. Here," and he proceeds to place the box on the little shelf on the dash sitting between the both of them. "Happy Birthday, Lee."

Letting out a surprised scoff and laugh, "thanks."

* * *

 _'Oh man, she's glaring at me... She knows!'_

"Oh, Bro" As Riley slides herself into the empty seat beside Harry and leaning in proceeding to whisper, " she's glaring at you... She knows!" Before pulling away again teasingly.

Both are now side glancing at Shaw, both catching Shaw unmistakably glaring at Harry.

Gen walks over smirking at Harry's predicament as she also catches Shaw's glare at him. "Oh Bro, it was nice knowing you" as she draws her hand across his shoulder, walks past him, and then sits down next to Riley.

"Gen!" As she cuddles in her, "what's the latest?"

Looking towards Gen, "Sis, you're not helping" he half pleads with his best puppy face.

Laughing at him quietly, "it's Ma, no one _can_ help you but Mom."

Swallowing, Harry tries to ignore his Ma's glare as the girls start to gossip and giggle.

* * *

On the other side of the garden sitting in his deck chair and basking in the sun, "having fun?" Reese enquires as he takes a swig out of his beer bottle.

Sitting beside him, Shaw only smirks as she continues to make Harry sweat.

* * *

As Root strolls in from the house to the garden, Felix and Ralph stop tussling between themselves on the grass and run towards her barking. Looping Root a few times, Felix and Ralph then run back towards their own mother, Bar, who was lying by Shaw's feet. As Felix reaches Bar he lies down next to her while Ralph stands protectively watching over her. With their tongues hanging out, the three pant together as they watch the activities playing out in the garden.

* * *

Sitting on the other side of Reese and also watching on, "it never stops amazing me how old they all are now!" Marvels Iris and teases, "still so innocent and young though."

"Ha" Shaw snorts knowing full well both Harry and Riley's antics spanning back to their childhoods. Others could argue it was in both their DNAs.

Reese shares an ' _agreed'_ look with Shaw, followed by a silent scoffing laugh.

* * *

"Hey baby" as Harry feels a second hand drag across his shoulders.

Hearing the voice Harry instantly stands from his chair and turns to greet her, "hey Mom", and stands still. Harry knows by now that, one, he cannot stop his Mom from calling him her 'baby', and two, to let her hug and kiss him, which she does, hugging her boy.

As Root holds Harry in her embrace she also catches Shaw still glaring at his back and Root couldn't help but silently laugh at this. Letting Harry go, "hmmm" as Root hums, taking a good look at her son and rubbing his cheek. Satisfied, she smiles and pats him on the head before walking away again.

With his Mom walking away, Harry's line of sight is cleared and he spots Fusco and Finch by the grill, but not Lee. If nothing else, his namesake Uncle Finch would protect him from Ma... Or hide inside in the house pretending to look for Lee... Harry continues to weight his options.

* * *

Iris, was now walking back out the house again and towards the buffet table helping to take out and lay the table with other food stuff. Spotting this, Riley and Gen stand and go to help.

"Gen, how's your rotation going?" Iris asks as Gen approaches her.

"Aunt Iris" as Gen starts excitedly...

Riley was now standing by her Mom and helping her to lay the buffet table, taking the two bowls of different types of salad from her arms. Smiling, Iris turns her attention back to Gen.

Gen stops talking briefly when she catches a sight of Grace now also exiting the house with bottles and glasses in her arms. Quickly walking over, Gen takes some of the items from Grace before walking back to the buffet table together.

* * *

Root has now sauntered over to her girl, slinking behind her and drawing with her hand, across her shoulders. Satisfied she walks around and promptly sits down on Shaw's lap and embraces her, kissing her on the cheek, "hey Sweetie" she teases.

Once upon a time, seeing those two like this, Reese would have scoffed at it along with Fusco, but things have since _long_ changed as Reese himself is now too occupied with watching his own two girls, _'never in a million years...'_


End file.
